Girls' Diet Always Start Tomorrow
by naoki-beel
Summary: No Summary. Wonkyu, Changbum. GS, AU, OOC, Typos.


**Title : Girls' Diet Always Start "Tomorrow" 1/2**

**Pairing : Wonkyu, Changbum**

**Genre : Romance, Attempt Humor**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to God and themselves with an add of their agency. Also the quote for the use of the title is belong to Damn Its True in Twitter**

**Inspired : A quote from Damn Its True in twitter**

**Warning : GS, AU, OOC, Typos**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Ya ampun Kyunnie! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kamarmu berantakan dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan?! Dan apa ini?! Cho Kyuhyun! Berapa banyak batang coklat yang sudah kau makan?! Katamu kau mau diet!" Pekik Kim Kibum, teman berbagi apartemen sekaligus sahabat dari gadis yang sedang setengah berbaring menelungkup, menumpu pada dua siku tangannya, sambil mengangkat kedua betis dan menggoyangkan ke depan dan ke belakang mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar dari televisi di hadapannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, gadis yang sedang santai itu, menoleh ke arah suara teriakan Kibum lalu kembali meneruskan menonton acara musik di televisi dan melanjutkan mengunyah coklat ditangannya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum yang merasa tidak diacuhkan, menjadi gemas sendiri dengan sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat, Kibum mengambil coklat ditangan Kyuhyun, membuat gadis gembul itu berteriak,

"Hei! Itu coklatku!" Namun Kibum tak perduli. Kibum terus memunguti sampah bekas bungkus makanan ringan dan juga sisa-sisa makanan yang berserakan di lantai ruang televisi tersebut. Kibum lalu memasukan ke dalam kantong dan mengikatnya. Dalam waktu setengah jam, ruangan itu kembali rapi dan bersih.

"Bummie... Kenapa kau membuang semua makananku?! Aku masih ingin memakannya tahu!" Keluh Kyuhyun tak terima dengan perbuatan Kibum yang seenaknya membuang makanan miliknya.

Kibum sendiri semakin gemas dan mungkin sedikit kesal dengan kegigihan Kyuhyun untuk terus makan, padahal akibat dari pola makannya yang tidak teratur itu, tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi,

"Kau itu gendut Kyu! Jangan makan terus!" Teriak Kibum frustasi karena keadaan Kyuhyun yang dari hari ke hari terus bertambah berat badannya.

"Aku cuma sedikit _chubby_. Aku tidak gendut." Kilah Kyuhyun keras kepala dan tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya benar-benar gemuk. Kibum ingin sekali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar dia sadar akan keadaan dirinya sendiri namun Kibum hanya menepuk dahinya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Terserah kau saja tapi jangan datang kepadaku dan menyalahkan aku kalau suatu saat pemuda yang kau sukai mengatakan kau gendut."

"Tidak akan Bummie. Sudah aku bilang aku tidak gendut. Jadi tidak akan ada pemuda yang akan mengatakan itu kepadaku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri. Kibum hanya menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun tadi dengan helaan nafas dan gelengan kepala.

**Seminggu Kemudian**

"Bummie... Huwa! Dia bilang aku gendut!"

"Aku tahu hari ini pasti tiba." Gumam Kibum lalu menghela nafas panjang ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis dengan keras sembari mengeluhkan orang yang mengatakan dirinya gendut.

"Cup, cup. Kemari baby Kyu." Sahut Kibum lembut sambil merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Kyuhyun. Gadis yang terus bersikeras bahwa dirinya hanya chubby itu memeluk erat Kibum dan menangis di bahu Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum geli dengan sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun. Gadis keras kepala namun cengeng itu memang sangat menggemaskan jika sudah merajuk seperti ini. Kibum tergelitik jiwa jahilnya dan ingin membuat Kyuhyun lebih menangis tetapi tidak jadi karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar. Kibum penasaran dengan siapa yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun menangis karena secara tidak langsung menyadarkan gadis bulat itu jika dia gendut.

"Kyunnie baby, jawab aku. Siapa yang berani mengatakan kau gendut? Apa kau mau aku membalas dendammu?" Tanya Kibum setelah dia merasa Kyuhyun mulai tenang dan hanya isakan yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Kibum menanyakan hal itu meski sebenarnya dia tahu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Balaskan dendamku Bummie! Biar tahu rasa si tiang listrik menyebalkan itu!"

"Tiang listrik?" Tanya Kibum bingung walau sedetik kemudian Kibum mengangguk dan terkikik geli ketika dia sadar siapa sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Pasti tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Shim Changmin.

"Ya, si tiang listrik tukang makan itu! Dan yang membuatku semakin kesal dengannya karena dia mengatakan aku gendut di depan Siwonnie! Huwa! Bummie, aku malu... Huwe..." Kyuhyun kembali menangis dan bersandar di bahu Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum, gadis cantik itu memutar matanya malas. Akhirnya dia benar-benar mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai menangis seperti ini. Biasanya, meski Changmin mengejeknya, Kyuhyun akan acuh tak acuh. Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda. Changmin mengejek Kyuhyun tepat saat pujaan hati gadis berambut ikal itu ada bersama mereka.

"Hhh... Minnie perlu sedikit di 'ingatkan' kalau dia tidak boleh mengejek Kyuhyun di depan Siwon." Gumam Kibum lalu kembali kepada tugasnya, menenangkan bayi besar bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kibum berucap demikian, terdengar teriakan lantang dari kediaman keluarga Choi dimana dua orang pemuda sedang serius mengerjakan tugas mereka. Teriakan itu terdengar dari salah satu pemuda yang tinggi badannya melebihi rata-rata itu, membuat rekannya sang pemilik rumah harus menutup kedua telinganya jika dia masih ingin mendengar.

"CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN! AWAS KAU NANTI! Beraninya mengadu kepada my lovely Bummie!"

**Hari Sabtu – Taman Bermain**

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang terus saja menolak untuk mengikuti langkah Kibum. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah seperti penggembala yang menarik kerbaunya. Tarik menarik, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kyunnie! Ayolah! Jangan begini! Kau membuat Siwon menunggu!"

"Aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku malu Bummie! Pasti Siwonnie berpikiran sama seperti food moster menyebalkan itu. Dia pasti menyebutku gendut."

"Ya, itu kenyataan sih."

"Bummie!"

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku. Tapi kau tak bisa berdalih kalau kau memang semakin gendut. Pipimu saja sudah seperti bakpao." Ucap Kibum sengit mengakhiri perdebatan singkat mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam membisu meski mulutnya mengerucut maju, cemberut karena ucapan Kibum.

Kibum langsung memanfaatkan kelengahan Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke arah dimana Siwon dan Changmin sudah menunggu mereka.

"Minnie!" Pekik Kibum ceria dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat cemberut.

"Sayangku!" Teriak Changmin dengan suaranya yang cukup melengking untuk ukuran lelaki. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ketika dia melihat Changmin.

"Ck... Bisakah kalian tidak ber-_lovey dovey_?! Menggelikan."

"Kau hanya iri, gadis evil. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis gendut."

"Changmin!" Kibum berteriak sambil memberikan tatapan paling tajamnya kepada Changmin. Kibum takut jika Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Sudah susah payah dia mendiamkan cry baby Kyu, jangan sampai hanya gara-gara Changmin menggodanya, Kyuhyun menangis lagi.

Plak!

Satu pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di belakang kepala Changmin. Hak cipta dari seorang pemuda tampan yang jika tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipi yang dalam.

"Aish! Yah! Hyung, tadi sakit sekali!"

"Jangan mengganggu Kyunnie terus! Kau ini selalu saja membuatnya kesal!"

"Sampai menangis!"

"Ya, sampai menangis."

"..."

"EH?! MENANGIS?!" Teriak Siwon kaget. Dia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun sampai menangis karena di goda oleh Changmin. Sementara Kibum dan Changmin hanya memutar mata mereka malas. Menurut mereka Kyuhyun menangis itu adalah hal wajar. Gadis itu akan cengeng jika dia sedang kesal atau tak mendapat keinginannya.

"Changmin." Ya, wajar. Namun jika suara Siwon sedingin dan semenakutkan itu ketika memanggil nama Changmin, maka keduanya harus mulai berhati-hati. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang penjaga yang tak segan-segan akan membuat Changmin menyesal.

"Hehehe... Hyung-nim. _Peace_." Kekeh Changmin sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'v'. Siwon masih memandangnya tajam. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah terlihat nyaman berada di belakang Siwon, bahkan gadis gembul itu tak segan-segan meremas bagian belakang kemeja Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Changmin membuat pemuda dengan julukan 'food monster' itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

Kibum akhirnya tak tahan melihat ulah seperti anak kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dengan 'lembut', Kibum memukul belakang kepala Changmin dan sontak saja menuai protesan dari sang kekasih.

"Bummie! Sakit!"

"Lebih baik aku yang memukulmu daripada kau habis di tangan Siwon. Geez, it's like I have two brats to take care off." Ujar Bummie dan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri karena selalu saja menjadi orang yang kesusahan dengan ulah menyebalkan dari duo evil tersebut.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk ke taman bermain dan bersenang-senang. Jangan lagi membuat masalah. Kalian dengar, Kyunnie, Minnie."

"Ya Bummie/Baik sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin patuh terhadap peringatan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum puas, sebelum dia menggandeng tangan Changmin dan menarik pemuda tampan nan eksotik itu untuk masuk ke taman bermain.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, masih berdiri di tempat mereka masing-masing. Keduanya merasa kikuk, tidak seperti awal tadi ketika Kyuhyun dengan beraninya meremas kemeja Siwon dan Siwon sendiri yang membela Kyuhyun seperti dia pangeran yang siap menyelamatkan sang putri dari mara bahaya.

Keduanya terus seperti itu sampai mereka mendengar teriakan Changmin yang memanggil mereka untuk bergegas mengikuti dirinya dan Kibum. Dengan canggung, Siwon lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo." Ajak Siwon singkat. Kyuhyun menatap tangan yang terulur kepadanya itu beberapa saat. Kyuhyun menatap bergantian antara tangan dan wajah tampan Siwon membuat pemuda berlesung pipi itu semakin gugup. Namun hanya berselang beberapa detik, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Siwon.

"Ayo." Ucap Kyuhyun juga sama singkatnya sambil menarik tangan Siwon, menyusul Kibum dan Changmin yang sudah menunggu mereka di pintu masuk. Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih dan hal itu membuat dua muda mudi tersebut harus memanglingkan wajah mereka satu sama lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu.

_Tangannya halus dan sangat pas di genggamanku._

_Genggamannya kuat sekali seakan dia tak mau melepaskan aku._

**Beberapa Jam Kemudian – Apartemen Kibum dan Kyuhyun**

Kibum baru saja selesai berganti pakaian setelah membersihkan diri dari debu dan kotoran sepanjang hari ini, ketika tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kyunnie! Kau mengagetkan aku! Jangan seperti hantu begitu!" gerutu Kibum kesal. Namun tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun yang menurut Kibum tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Kibum lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan bertanya,

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Kyuhyun masih diam dan hal itu membuat Kibum semakin cemas dan penasaran.

"Kyu?" coba Kibum lagi. Baru Kibum akan memegang bahu Kyuhyun untuk sekedar tahu bahwa gadis itu masih bereaksi, mendadak Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kibum dan dengan erat Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Kibum.

"Kyu?!"

"Bummie! Aku mau diet!"

**TBC**


End file.
